Lady Snow Fox
Lady Snow Fox is a supporting character in Final Ninja Zero. She served as a spy for Akuma in Dr. Boshi's base, helping Takeshi on his mission in Final Ninja Zero. She, unlike most characters, actually appears in person on one level. Appearance Lady Snow Fox appears in a black spy suit in the transmissions. In this appearance, her eyes only are seen, the rest of her face is hidden. She then appears in a simian suit on level 19. Her face is also revealed. She has black hair and blue eyes, and also wears red lipstick. Her suit is a similar design to Takeshi's except it is white. The suit has luminous green eyes, and two grey lines which span from the top of the head and run down the suit along the eyes Game information History Lady Snow Fox somehow broke into Boshi's base sometime before Takeshi was sent to it. She helps Takeshi remotely from the tower she is in. When Takeshi awoke in a cell after being presumably knocked unconscious, Snow Fox told him that she was a spy, and in a tower. Lady Snow Fox scanned the room Takeshi was in, and told him that he could get out through the ceiling, and also informed him that Boshi's lab complex and near the top of the Base. When Takeshi fought Maxwell Merlock, she saw the battle on the security cameras. When Takeshi finally destroyed Boshi, she tells Takeshi that she is going to buy him a great, big, healthy meal, so she and him can discuss some tips. When Takeshi reaches the roof, (which is the Lift Access Area), Snow Fox gets in a Simian Suit and helps him reach the actual lift. After Takeshi destroys Merlock, he rejoins Snow Fox along with Akuma's Cyber Samurai to fight off the remaining forces. What she does after is not revealed. In game Lady Snow Fox only appears in person on levels 20 and 22. Her entire Simian suit (except for her actual face) and Simian Helmet, is exactly like that of an enemy Simian Unit. She also acts like one, except she is unable to stealth. The only difference she has from a Simian suit is the glowing green eyes. Gallery File:Monkey_snowfox.jpg|Lady Snow Fox in her simian suit File:Takeshi_and_Snowfox.jpg|Takeshi and Lady Snow Fox Lady Snow Fox-SimianSuit.png|Lady Snow Fox unmasked File:Talk2.jpg|The first contact from Lady Snowfox Trivia *At the end of the game, it is hinted at that Lady Snow Fox is the daughter of Akuma. However, it is unlikely that Akuma would send out a relative to be a spy, as numerous problems could arise. Akuma even goes to the point of saying that he does not want her to go on any more missions. * Oddly, when Takeshi meets Lady Snow Fox in her simian suit, and when she is even standing right next to him, her speech box picture is still that of her in a black Ninja outfit. Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Female characters